


Just the Usual

by mithrel



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-03
Updated: 2009-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin saves Arthur.  Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the Usual

Merlin crawls over to where Arthur lies. Unconscious. He’s probably going to be too in a minute–he’d exploded the dog after it had slammed Arthur into a wall. _Old Shuck…_

He picks up Arthur’s wrist to check for a pulse. It’s there, weak but steady. He’s alive.

Merlin is exhausted, and not thinking straight, and Arthur is only unconscious, but Merlin isn’t _sure,_ even with the pulse thrumming under his fingers, so he dares to press his lips lightly to Arthur’s, feeling his breath gusting out, before slumping to the ground next to him, hand still around his wrist.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Just the Usual](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125151) by [Vex_theInsane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vex_theInsane/pseuds/Vex_theInsane)




End file.
